


blue dusk

by lockedpearl



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedpearl/pseuds/lockedpearl
Summary: Terlalu banyak perspektif tentang cinta. Alice menjadikan sudut pandang Eugeo sebagai definisi.[ kompilasi drabble canon dan au ]
Relationships: Eugeo & Alice Zuberg | Alice Synthesis Thirty, Eugeo & Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito & Alice Zuberg | Alice Synthesis Thirty, Eugeo/Alice Zuberg | Alice Synthesis Thirty





	1. garden keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Sword Art Online © Kawahara Reki.  
> Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

[ au, eugeo/alice ]

Ini adalah garis perbatasan vital. Apapun yang datang dari seberang akan segera dihantam seperti zat tubuh ketika ada zat yang tidak (belum) dikenal. Bukan menolak pemikiran lain, hanya, itu untuk tubuhmu tetap sehat. Di luar garis ini adalah musuh. Aku, Eugeo, tidak pernah sekali pun pergi ke tanah seberang. Namun kesalahanku adalah, aku menambatkan hati pada seseorang di tanah seberang. Aku jatuh cinta kepada seorang musuh.

Setiap malam aku mempertanyakan, apa dosaku? Tidak pernah aku lalai dalam menjaga kebun majikan. Tidak pernah pula aku diam-diam memakan anggur dari kebun tuan. Lantas, mengapa Alice menjadikan kebun lebat itu sebagai tempat persembunyiannya? Tuhan, aku bertanya tentang alasan-Mu memilih tempat itu untuk Alice. Mengapa ia menarik tanganku untuk membuatku tutup mulut? Tidak perlu. Bahkan mata birunya saja sudah menenggelamkan.

Kemudian aku tahu dia mencintai kesatria seperjuangannya. Kesatria Hitam yang gagah. Pedang kelamnya berkilat ditimpa cahaya matahari. Ketika malam, cucuran cahaya bintang memberikan kekuatan pada pedang itu. Apalah dayaku yang menatap sekop dengan menyedihkan. 

Lambat laun, kabar besar tersampai dari mulut ke mulut. Teknologi daerah seberang dikenal lebih maju. Mereka membuat prajurit yang bukan manusia. Alat perang. Sebuah boneka tempur. Katanya (aku menolak mendengar faktanya), boneka produksi pertama diberi nama Alice.

“Aku pernah mendengar cerita tentang seorang pekerja kebun yang jujur. Suatu hari tuannya memarahinya karena semua rasa anggur tidak ada yang manis. Sang pekerja menjelaskan bahwa dia sekalipun tidak pernah memakan anggur di kebun tuannya. Karena kejujuran pekerja itu, ia dinikahkan dengan putri dari si pemilik kebun.”

Aku menggeleng terhadap cerita kawan sesama pekerja. Alice adalah perempuan kedua yang aku cintai setelah Ibu. Aku tidak ingin kecuali putriku yang menjadi ketiga. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> selamat datang di mulchap kumpulan drabble ini >.<  
> draft pertamanya dibuat sekitar juni 2019 karena kangen eulice.  
> thanks for reading :D


	2. love guarding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sword Art Online © Kawahara Reki
> 
> Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

[ au, eugeo/alice ]

“Eugeo, aku tidak tahu kalau kamu minum kopi.”

Alice berhasil membuat percakapan setelah menitan hening. Tidak banyak yang bisa dibicarakan dari berkunjung ke kamar orang karena susah tidur. Telah berganti hari, dan memang mata mereka bukan mata anak kecil lagi. Dulu sedikit menyeramkan untuk membayangkan mata terjaga di pertengahan malam.

“Iya, untuk malam-malam seperti ini. Terkadang aku bergantian dengan teh atau susu.”

Alice menaikkan sudut bibir. Matanya memang terjaga, tapi tubuhnya tidak sempurna menghalau rasa dingin. Eugeo yang baik dan perhatian membiarkan selimutnya dijajah Alice. Toh dia juga tidak memakai.

“Aku penasaran dengan hal yang kau lakukan dari tadi. Apa kau selalu seperti ini setiap malam?”

Dari kursi belajar, Eugeo memberikan senyum tulus. “Aku mendoakanmu setiap hari.” 

Eugeo, ia hanya meneruskan bagaimana mulanya biji kopi ini bersama para pengembara pada hening malam. Orang-orang yang senantiasa menahan kantuk untuk menyambut kedatangan Tuhannya di sepertiga malam terakhir. Mungkin itu adalah salah satu cara dalam menjaga cinta.

Sementara itu, Alice mengubur wajah di balik selimut. Bukan hanya karena dekapan nilon. Ada faktor dari ucapan Eugeo yang membuatnya merasa hangat.

“Alice, kau tidak tidur, ‘kan?”


	3. devil, human, angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sword Art Online © Kawahara Reki.
> 
> Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

[ au, kirito & alice & eugeo ]

“Kalian para bedebah! Jangan pergi begitu saja. Cepat minta maaf pada Eugeo!”

Alice Schuberg, tidak peduli kalau dia perempuan, kebenaran harus dibela.

“Hah, kami tidak tahu kalau tangkai bunga itu selemah pemiliknya. Kami juga mana peduli kalau rakyat rendah itu yang menanam.” Humbert mendelik benci pada tiga orang di belakangnya.

Kepalan tangan Alice menguat. Dua orang paling menyebalkan itu bukan berdalih. Mereka hanya menambah provokasi.

“Dasar sampah masyarakat!"

Acuh tak acuh apa imbasnya, Alice mencopot dua sepatu, tapi tangan Eugeo membuat sepatu meleset dari membocorkan dua kepala manusia. Kirito berbaik hati berjalan untuk menjemput sang tapak kasut.

“Sudahlah, Alice. Aku baik-baik saja.”

“Iya, aku tahu, tapi tanaman itu sangat penting untukmu, ‘kan?”

Eugeo membentuk cekungan pisang pada bibir. “Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa. Tanaman ini masih bisa ditanam. Tapi kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa padamu, itu lebih menjadi masalah.”

Alice meraih bahu Eugeo, menggoyang-goyangkannya. “Ini soal harga dirimu juga loh, Eugeo. Aku tidak terima sahabatku direndahkan oleh sampah seperti mereka.”

Ekspresi Eugeo tidak berubah untuk sesaat.

“Mengalah itu bukan berarti kalah, Alice.” Eugeo memegang tangan Alice di pundaknya. “Aku memaafkan mereka bukan karena mereka pantas dimaafkan. Aku hanya ingin hatiku tenang.”

Eugeo, di mata Alice, dia terlihat bersinar.

“Jangan anggap aku malaikat. Suatu hari mungkin aku akan bangga ketika menang atas mereka.”

“Ya sudah, kamu manusia, deh.” Kirito meletakkan sepatu Alice di atas kepala Eugeo. 

“Ah, jahat sekali. Iblis.”

Eh, Kirito, Eugeo, kalian tidak perlu menumpahkan darah untuk menyelesaikan perkara, ‘kan? Maaf saja cukup, ‘kan?


	4. close ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sword Art Online © Kawahara Reki
> 
> Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

[ au, eugeo/alice ]

Pada pertengahan malam di dalam mimpi, lemari bajuku bersinar terang. Pancaran spektrum itu seolah matahari pagi yang menyapa pendaki puncak. Tanganku terulur untuk menyambut bayan keemasan. Kemudian, aku melihat parade karnaval besar berbuntut panjang. Langit kota digantung balon berwarna-warni. Gemerlap _festoon_ mengingatkanku pada jajaran burung gereja di sepanjang kabel listrik pasar rakyat. Orang-orang berpakaian imut dan lucu. Makanan manis di mana-mana.

Pawai menampilkan aksinya dengan sangat menarik. Musik yang dimainkan memicu euforia. Seorang pedagang yang paling dekat denganku menawarkan gulali. 

“Gratis untuk gadis manis berpakaian biru-putih. Siapa namamu, Nak?”

“Alice Schuberg!”

Setiap malam selalu menyenangkan. Mimpi ini terlalu indah untuk menjadi nyata. Aku berteman dengan salah satu pemain karnaval. Namanya Eugeo. Ia memiki peran sebagai pangeran kecil. Penampilannya selalu terlihat lebih bagus di setiap pergantian malam. Setiap pertunjukan berakhir, aku memujinya sambil kita menghabiskan makanan manis di sepanjang pesta.

“Gawat. Aku harus bangun pagi ini. Tidak boleh bermimpi lama-lama.”

Eugeo di sampingku memasang wajah bingung. “Apa yang kau bicarakan, Alice? Kita bukan sedang bermimpi. Ini nyata.”

Alice melihat, cahaya yang menghubungkan tempat ini dan lemarinya meredup.


End file.
